


Последняя надежда

by showsforsnails



Category: Historical RPF, The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:15:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showsforsnails/pseuds/showsforsnails
Summary: Историческая Катерина Сфорца во время осады замка Равальдино  едва не поймала Чезаре Борджиа, вовремя подняв мост; в этом фике ей это удалось.





	Последняя надежда

Поначалу, с трудом поверив, что его перехитрили и взяли в плен, он грозил Катерине страшными казнями и обещал, как крайнюю милость, легкую смерть, если она немедленно его отпустит. Катерина смеялась: "Легкая смерть, Чезаре Борджиа, это то, о чем ты скоро будешь просить меня".  
Ярость ненадолго сменилась терпеливым ожиданием: вот-вот замок сдастся, его освободят, а Катерина, пройдя по улицам Рима в цепях, передаст все свои владения папскому престолу и погибнет самым мучительным и унизительным образом, какой для нее удастся придумать. "Смерть на костре, - думал Чезаре, - или что-нибудь похуже. Объявим ее государственной изменницей и еретичкой. Обвиним в сговоре с дьяволом. Назовем одновременно и соучастницей Риарио, и его убийцей".  
К его несчастью, он переоценил свою армию и недооценил Катерину. Армия почему-то медлила и не торопилась брать крепость штурмом. Катерина же повела себя самым странным и неожиданным образом. Он на ее месте либо позаботился бы о том, чтобы столь важный пленник дожил до освобождения в целости и сохранности, либо как можно скорее его умертвил (тайно и быстро — чтобы позже заявить, что он умер от естественных причин, или прилюдно — чтобы вселить ужас в сердца врагов). Он не думал, что его будут пытать, ничего от него при этом не требуя. Неужели она не понимала, что только вредит себе?  
Это началось через несколько дней после его пленения. Иногда Катерина в задумчивости перебирала и вертела в руках пыточные приспособления, доверительно рассказывая безмолвному Чезаре, что никогда раньше ими не пользовалась, но что, к счастью, у нее есть Руфио, который все умеет. Иногда его подвешивали или растягивали на дыбе и сквозь боль, которая отказывалась стихать и отступать, он различал мелодичный голос Катерины, обвинявшей все их семейство в предательстве и лжи. Иногда Руфио брался за кнут и тогда Чезаре грыз губы до крови, чтобы не застонать, и цеплялся взглядом за Катерину, глядевшую на него с загадочной полуулыбкой. Однажды его мучители воспользовались раскаленными щипцами. Чезаре, ослабевший от заточения и пыток, потерял сознание и пришел в себя только в клетке, откуда его больше не выпускали. Его вылечили, насколько это было возможно, и больше не трогали. Если бы ему не приносили еду, он бы решил, что о нем забыли.  
Он старался не радоваться прежде времени, но с каждым днем в нем крепла надежда. Возможно, думал он, его армия наконец-то очнулась и напала на замок, так что Катерине стало не до него. Возможно, его выдадут, купив таким образом снятие осады. Это хорошо, он еще успеет вернуться и стереть Равальдино с лица земли. Конечно, такому унижению не подвергался даже Хуан, но он так страшно отомстит, что все запомнят не его поражение, а ее.

Сам того не замечая, он так прочно поверил в свое скорое спасение, что обрадовался, когда снаружи его клетки появилась Катерина в сопровождении Руфио с факелом.  
Он сел. Он попытался что-то сказать, но он так долго молчал, что сейчас ему удалось только вздохнуть. Катерина продолжала молча смотреть на его. Когда она в конце концов заговорила, Чезаре услышал совсем не то, на что надеялся.  
\- Больше я сюда не приду, - сказала она. - Я ждала, когда ты настолько окрепнешь, что тебе можно будет сказать правду. Осаду замка давно сняли, тогда же, когда умер папа.  
Чезаре вскочил, бросился вперед и упал, схватившись за прутья клетки.  
\- Новый папа, - продолжила Катерина, - слишком немощен и миролюбив, чтобы по собственному почину обеспокоиться твоей судьбой. Тем более, что он прислушивается к мнению кардинала Делла Ровере.  
\- Когда? - наконец выговорил Чезаре.  
Катерина поняла, что он имеет в виду.  
\- Через несколько дней после того, как мы тебя схватили. Одни говорят, что это был яд, другие — что болезнь. Правды мы уже не узнаем. Но это произошло в самый подходящий момент.  
Теперь ему все стало понятно. Катерина пытала его, потому что знала, что ей не помешают. Она сгноит его в своем подземелье, потому что может это сделать. Ответ на мучивший его вопрос оказался до неприличия простым.  
Немедленно ему представился такой же простой и единственно возможный путь к спасению.  
\- Катерина, - еле слышно проговорил он, не поднимаясь с колен, - я могу быть тебе полезен.  
Катерина рассмеялась.  
\- Подумай, - сказал он окрепшим голосом. - Это не последний папа, при котором тебе выпало жить. Следующим, скорее всего, будет делла Ровере. Ты думаешь, он не захочет присоединить твое графство к папским землям? Французы еще нескоро уйдут из Италии. Думаешь, они больше ни разу не станут осаждать твои замки? Рано или поздно тебе снова понадобится хороший военачальник, так почему бы тебе не заключить союз с самым лучшим.  
\- Разве тебе можно доверять?  
\- Я, - гордо сказал Чезаре, поднимаясь, - держу свое слово. Не я хитростью заманил тебя в крепость, а ты меня.  
Катерина посмотрела на него с сомнением.  
\- Если бы я оказалась в плену у тебя, лучшее, на что я могла бы рассчитывать, это тихая смерть в каменном мешке в замке Святого Ангела.  
\- Если все, что ты мне сказала, правда, это тебе не грозит. Я не имею больше влияния в Риме.  
\- Ты можешь попытаться предать меня и перейти на сторону французов.  
\- За все это время они не попытались меня разыскать и помочь мне. Зачем они мне?  
\- Я все равно тебе не верю.  
\- Подумай, - повторил Чезаре. - Живой Чезаре Борджиа полезнее мертвого.  
\- Но опаснее.  
\- Ты можешь обратить эту опасность против своих врагов.  
\- И бояться, что рано или поздно она вернется ко мне.  
\- Хорошо, - заявил Чезаре, попытался пожать плечами и охнул от боли. - Продолжай держать меня здесь. Но рано или поздно кто-нибудь поможет мне отсюда сбежать и тогда...  
Катерина переглянулась с Руфио и рассмеялась.  
\- Я передумала, Чезаре, - сказала она. - Я еще не раз приду сюда. Я хочу видеть, как ты расстаешься со своими последними надеждами на спасение.


End file.
